


睡了隔壁教授怎么办

by beiming



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiming/pseuds/beiming





	睡了隔壁教授怎么办

斯蒂芬迷迷糊糊地醒来，他依稀记得昨晚发生的事，前所未有的愉悦。他已经很久没有找到过如此契合的床伴了，忘了昨夜他们到底有过多少次高潮，但每一次都足以让他浑身颤抖，带着哭腔地发泄出来。身边的人还在睡，斯蒂芬赶紧收拾了一下自己，下午还有个重要的学术报告需要他参加。等克莱醒来的时候，斯蒂芬已经离开了，留下床边的一串手机号码，他拿起了这张餐巾纸放进了口袋里。  
后来，他们约过几次，每次都是直接到了酒店，开始昏天黑地地做爱，直到斯蒂芬求饶。克莱从不主动问斯蒂芬的身份，斯蒂芬也不过问克莱的事情。两个人的通讯短信里，除了时间地点再无其他。  
“今晚？”  
斯蒂芬还在办公室里批改着学生的论文，他下周要去欧洲出席一个研讨会，论文一定要在离开之前改完把成绩登记到系统里。  
“下次吧。”  
等到斯蒂芬回复的时候，已经是晚上九点了，他正在机场的候机楼里，才想起克莱的这条短信。  
“你很忙？”  
克莱发现每次发信息，他都基本是秒回，而斯蒂芬都要隔很久。  
“算是吧，我下周有事。”  
“等你回来，BTW，我叫克莱。”  
“Steph。”

克莱正对着自己的电脑努力把代码都写完，大三的专业课压死人一般地重。一转眼就凌晨两点了，克莱刚把答案提交了，然后打开了游戏。除了是计算机专业大三的学生，他还业余打打电子竞技，参加了学校CS GO的队伍，他们下周有一场重要的比赛。  
打电竞只是克莱的娱乐罢了，但下周的比赛要对他们的死敌学校，自古一山不容二虎，洛杉矶一城不容两个最优秀的学校，所以无论是哪个项目上，两个学校都要争个高下，体育是这样，学术是这样，就连普通的游戏比赛也是这样。  
克莱倒不是多在乎学校荣誉或者他是个好胜心多么强的人，而是去年他最好的朋友输了比赛，然后带着遗憾毕业了，这也让他有些失落，就算是为了他的朋友，克莱也想赢回来。  
他入场的时候，隐约看到了斯蒂芬的侧脸，一闪而过，然后走进了他对面的那条通道，原来斯蒂芬是对面学校的学生，克莱勾了勾嘴角，有趣。他走过通道，场地里面已经布置好了，克莱调试了一下机器，没有什么问题。他抬头看了看斯蒂芬的方向，好像斯蒂芬也看见了他，露出了微微诧异的神情。  
斯蒂芬坐在VIP席位里，他是被学生邀请来观赛的，尽管他也不是计算机专业的教授，但是有很多计算机的学生选修了他的数理课程，更何况作为全校数一数二年轻的教授，斯蒂芬本身游戏也打得不错。赛制是三局两胜，看完了第一局，斯蒂芬就替他们的学校感到了担心，克莱那个队打法很激进，但看上去冒失激进，实则是诱敌深入，都是陷阱。斯蒂芬摇了摇头，恐怕今天不是学生们会开心的一天了。

斯蒂芬没想到克莱会在门口堵他，两个人几乎没有衣冠楚楚地相见过，一时间也说不上哪别扭，但是哪哪都别扭。秉承着炮友白天不相识的原则，斯蒂芬本想径直走过去，但克莱伸手拦下了他，“你是USC的学生？”  
斯蒂芬挑了挑眉毛，“我真没想到你是UCLA的。”  
“一起吃饭么？”克莱不动声色地问。  
“合适么？”斯蒂芬指了指他身上UCLA队服的logo。  
“无所谓。”克莱送了耸肩。  
斯蒂芬也没有太拒绝他，两个人开车到了downtown的餐厅，克莱问了他一些问题，倒也不是什么不能说的秘密，斯蒂芬也就挑挑拣拣地回答了。克莱从不掩饰他的眼神，斯蒂芬知道克莱对他的兴趣，但他并没有要开始感情的打算。

斯蒂芬搂着克莱的脖子，克莱在他身上留下了不少痕迹，一边揉捏着他胸前的两点，一边狠狠地干他。克莱按着他的手臂，贴在他耳边问道，“你还有别人么？”  
斯蒂芬迷迷糊糊地，“也不关你事吧。”  
“可我只有你一个。”克莱狠狠地捅了进去，撞在斯蒂芬的敏感点上，逼得他呜咽了一声，斯蒂芬的大腿张开着，大腿内侧都是混乱不堪的白色痕迹，“公平一点。”  
“唔——哈啊…啊——”斯蒂芬已经不想再去思考克莱的话，“好…随你…慢点…”  
克莱感觉到了斯蒂芬的颤抖，他收紧的后穴也夹得他很舒服，随着一阵冲刺，克莱射在了安全套里，斯蒂芬也释放在小腹上。斯蒂芬推开了克莱，翻了个身，“好累…让我睡一会…”  
像个吃饱了要睡觉的猫一样，克莱无奈地看着斯蒂芬昏睡过去，他还要给他清理一下。

之后的斯蒂芬忙着备课，忙着自己的论题，还有学生们的期中考试，他实在是没精力分心给一个情窦初开的小孩子。克莱自然是感受到了斯蒂芬的冷淡。他握着手机，斯蒂芬对他的回复经常是有一搭没一搭的，开心了就像哄小孩子一样，不开心了就一连几天失踪。对于一个计算机系的高材生来说，克莱能轻易查到斯蒂芬的IP，但是他不想这么做。  
可是，就一下下。克莱想着，就一次，只要找到斯蒂芬就好。  
刚准备进酒吧的斯蒂芬，遇见了克莱，好巧不巧，斯蒂芬约了几个朋友，他本觉得这是一个巧合，克莱也是同样的寻欢。克莱直接在他的朋友面前冲了过来，斯蒂芬有些吃惊，“放手！Klay，你怎么了？”  
“你怎么知道我在这？”斯蒂芬跟着他到了外面，清凉的风把两个人都刮醒了，“你跟踪我？”  
克莱没有回答他的问题，有些愠怒地瞪着他，“你说过只有我一个人的。”  
“你先回答我的问题。”斯蒂芬不想回应他的无理取闹。  
“我只是…”克莱的声音变小了，他也不好解释为什么就会这么巧地出现在这里。  
“小朋友，玩游戏就要遵守游戏规则。”斯蒂芬叹了口气，克莱就像个不成熟的小狼崽，喜怒哀乐全屏自己的喜好，想要的东西就无论怎样都要得到，“如果你不遵守的话，我们之间就结束了，Klay，我们分开吧。”  
克莱对于小朋友这个称呼，砸得头晕目眩，他并不知道斯蒂芬比他大很多，甚至不知道斯蒂芬已经是教授。  
斯蒂芬本以为他们就这样了，准备转身就走的时候，克莱将他拦住，狠狠地吻了上来，几乎是啃上了他的嘴唇，斯蒂芬痛得要去给克莱一拳，克莱就硬生生地受着，“别他妈的地教育我，好像你比我大很多一样，我不懂你的那套约炮规则，我只知道我喜欢你，我看上你了，除了和你上床，我还想吻你，拥抱你，和你在一起。”  
斯蒂芬瞪大了眼睛，他僵在了原地。  
“别闹了，你知道我是谁么。”斯蒂芬轻轻地笑了一下，“大三计算机系的小孩，我比你大九岁，我是数学系的教授。”

克莱，一介优秀码农，的初恋初次告白就已全败而告终。他那些小心思早就被斯蒂芬看透了，斯蒂芬对他不过是玩玩而已，克莱一连受到了无数的打击。垂头丧气的他连cs go都不想打了，打几局输几局，他的队友都忍不住骂他了。  
“别打了！打得一坨屎！”德雷蒙德摘了耳机，仍在克莱面前，“你生病了么？”  
克莱愣了老半天，才把头从game over的界面抬起来，“我失恋了。”  
后来他们cs go全队的人都知道了，克莱从炮友转正失败的故事，戈登海沃德摇摇头，“你搞上谁不好偏偏搞上教授。”  
“可我还是喜欢他。”都过去一周了，克莱除了期末考试，其余的时候都在用来想斯蒂芬了。  
“你下学期报他的课呗。”德雷蒙德说道。  
“他是隔壁的教授。”凯里欧文暗暗吐槽了一句。  
“黑他系统呗，需要帮忙么？”德雷蒙德问道。  
克莱摇摇头，该查的东西他都查过了，斯蒂芬的履历被他翻了个底朝天，但又有什么用呢。  
“来我看看，教数理的啊，正好啊这不是我们计算机的必修么，哇还是斯坦福的PHD，这个教授不简单。”凯里欧文二话不说就把信息看了一遍，最终停在斯蒂芬的照片上，“这么好看的教授怎么可能单身啊？”  
“你还喜欢他么？”戈登看了一眼神情凝重的克莱，问道。  
“喜欢。”  
“那就去追呗。”戈登笑了一下，他们几个人商量着给克莱一个机会惊艳一下这位学历颇高，气质绝佳的教授。

克莱离开之后，斯蒂芬尝试过一个新的，但总觉得不是滋味，也就只有一晚之后，他就不再约了。可能是年纪大了，斯蒂芬自嘲了一下，还是蛮怀念年轻时候的激情的。他穿过校园，碰见了不少情侣，就光明正大地站在树荫下接吻的。  
“教授好。”斯蒂芬也笑着回应他的学生。  
他的课是高阶课程，prep要求多，上到这个level的学生也不多，所以斯蒂芬在看到班里多了一个学生的时候，险些把clicker掉在地上，他说话的声音都抖了一下。克莱倒是无所畏惧，斯蒂芬躲着他的目光。  
“列题九，自己算一下，最快的两位同学上来写过程和答案。”斯蒂芬说道。  
克莱其实上半个学期已经修完了这门课，虽然题目不一样，但是公式都是一样的，他想都没有想就走了上去，走到斯蒂芬的面前，“我要你手上的粉笔。”  
斯蒂芬也不好当众发飙，他压低声音说道：“谁让你进USC的？”  
“别担心，我就来看看我的小教授上课。”克莱也丝毫不慌，“想我了么？”  
“你！”斯蒂芬攥紧了拳头。  
“不好意思教授，我这里不太会，您看看。”克莱说得倒是大声，斯蒂芬只能凑过去帮他检查。  
“你写得没错。”斯蒂芬这才发现自己中了计，克莱就差把答案写出来了，他又羞愤又恼怒但又不能在课上表现出来，只好转身去看别的学生的草稿。

自从克莱来了这么一出之后，斯蒂芬下节课就让助教来代课了。克莱在教室了静坐了十分钟确认斯蒂芬今天不会出现之后，就离开了教室。  
然而斯蒂芬让助教代课，确实是因为他有事，他去参加了另一个教授的发布会。  
发布会已经快要结束了，斯蒂芬的手机即使调了静音模式，也一直在西装口袋里震动，他看了一眼，发现克莱竟然给他的邮箱发了很多邮件。  
“为什么不来上课？”  
“如果你不想见我，我就不会再来了。”  
斯蒂芬觉得又好气又好笑，偷偷回复道，“你又黑了我的邮箱？”  
不过一分钟，回复就来了。  
“不用黑，您的邮箱挂在USC的校园官网上呢，教授。”  
斯蒂芬还来不及回复，克莱的下一条信息就过来了。  
“您提醒的对，发布会是不是快要结束了？需要我过来接你么？”  
斯蒂芬真的非常想把手机砸在克莱的脸上，让他别再偷窥自己的隐私。  
“Professor Fitch, 您和他很熟么？”  
“现在立刻停止黑进我的邮箱!”斯蒂芬觉得自己敲键盘像是在砸核桃一般。  
“也行，把我从黑名单里面拉出来。”克莱回复道，“还有，六点半我在B的礼堂门口等你。”  
斯蒂芬非常想下一秒就联系一下自己在计算机系的朋友设计一款防高级黑客的特别杀毒软件。他默默地看了一眼通讯录，还是把克莱从拉黑的名单里面拖了出来。这个小孩，也有点意思。

克莱开着他的小二手奥迪来接下班的教授，克莱穿着灰色的卫衣加上一条休闲裤，副驾的斯蒂芬穿着昂贵的定制西装，确实阶级差距有点大。  
“送我回家。”斯蒂芬拉上安全带。  
克莱盯着他看了一会，直到斯蒂芬露出了你再看我就下车的表情，克莱才一脚踩上了油门。到了斯蒂芬的小别墅前，斯蒂芬才问他吃饭了没。  
“我都不知道你还会做饭。”克莱坐在餐桌前看着斯蒂芬简单地煮上了汤，然后再烧了一锅水准备煮意大利面。  
“吃完了赶紧回去。”  
克莱没有回他，只是坐在桌子边玩手机，斯蒂芬将盘子摆在了他的面前，“谈过恋爱么？”  
“电脑算么？”克莱埋头吃面，然后回答着斯蒂芬。  
“那就回去找个同龄人好好谈。”  
“年龄有这么重要么？你还不是一样蹦迪？有什么区别？”克莱反问道。  
斯蒂芬被他噎得不知道该怎么反驳，心里想如果我知道你只是个大学生鬼才和你上床。斯蒂芬吃完了就把自己的盘子收进了厨房，然后水流声充斥了整个客厅。克莱才不想走，他走进厨房抱着斯蒂芬的腰。  
斯蒂芬叹了一口气，“我们就不能认真当炮友么？”  
“不能，没当过。”克莱立刻说道。  
“可我如果只把你当上床对象呢？”斯蒂芬问道。  
“那你就不会让我进你家，吃你做的饭。”克莱收紧了双臂。斯蒂芬确实让他破了例，他以前不是没有认真过，第一次找男朋友，别人把他上了就甩了，说不好玩没意思。后来斯蒂芬每一次的认真，都被辜负得一干二净，所幸破罐子破摔，只解决生理需要，不要交换感情。更何况他是个教授，平日里忙得头昏脑胀，又是科研又是学术论文还要带着大学里的好几百个学生，更是没有心思去享受爱情。  
碗也没有洗完，两个人就滚到了床上。克莱一边解斯蒂芬的扣子一边吻他。斯蒂芬干脆一扯，把自己的裤子扯开了，克莱将斯蒂芬的阴茎含了进去，斯蒂芬被刺激地仰着头。克莱虽然没有什么经验，但还是让斯蒂芬的头脑一片空白，太久没有人给他口交过了。克莱轻轻刮过他的前端，刺激地斯蒂芬哼哼唧唧地一直在呻吟。  
克莱用他的精液当润滑，两根手指就探了进去，里面已经有些松软。斯蒂芬被他弄得有些不耐烦，催促道：“别….别用手指…唔啊…进来！”  
克莱也不着急，手指还在他的甬道里面探索，轻轻地蹭着他柔软的内壁，“Steph，和我在一起吧。”  
斯蒂芬本来就被刺激得有些通红的眼眶，此刻还是充盈了泪光，“别…这样…呜啊…别逼我…嗯啊”  
克莱吻了上来，然后压着斯蒂芬就狠狠地操他，像是要捅穿他一样，斯蒂芬整个人被钉在了床上，爽的他连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。克莱将他翻了过去，后入能进到更深的位置，斯蒂芬的泪水就滑进了枕头里消失不见。他们享受彼此的身体，百分之百的契合，克莱从来都是温柔而霸道的，既不会让他疼，却也让他爽。越是契合，越是温柔，就让斯蒂芬越是害怕，如果再连心也交给了他，他就完全失去了自我，一旦克莱年轻不过是玩玩而已，承担所有伤害的就是他一个人罢了。斯蒂芬觉得自己已经过了那个承担所有伤害还可以痊愈的年纪了。  
克莱没有再逼问他，斯蒂芬睡得不太安稳，夜里睁眼的时候，他看了一眼克莱有些锋利的眉眼，但在睡梦里显得格外温柔。要不要就再试一次，这成了困扰着斯蒂芬的问题。  
“别这样看着我。”克莱握住了他的手，很显然他醒了，但是仍然不想睁开眼睛，“赶紧睡吧，明天不是有早课么？”  
斯蒂芬没有挣开他的手，克莱的手带着他独有的温热，“你又翻了我的邮箱…”  
“教授，您的课表是公开的。”克莱的声音里带了一丝笑意，“再不睡就别睡了。”  
克莱把人揽进了怀里，斯蒂芬能听到他胸膛里跳动的声音，但这让他更加的安心，就像是带着力量的摇篮曲一样，不一会斯蒂芬就陷入了沉睡。

斯蒂芬最终是答应了克莱的，答应要和他试试。克莱就差没直接从床上蹦起来了，平日里显得有些冷漠的黑色眼眸里装满了惊讶和喜悦。斯蒂芬整理了一下自己的衣服，他今天确实有一天的课，而克莱也要在下午之前赶回他的学校。  
克莱拥有了一段稳定的恋爱关系，引起了CS GO队友的全体不满，因为上次对方院校的惜败，导致他们又约了一场友谊赛，所谓友谊赛，就是比赛第一，友谊第二，谁和死敌谈友谊呢。即便是这样也不妨碍我方队友和对方教授谈恋，凯里一边感叹世风日下，一边吃着柠檬。克莱被恋爱滋润，连操作都带着风，平日里一贯沉稳负责后防的克莱此刻正招呼着队友刚上去，反倒是平日最咋呼的德雷蒙德安静了下来。最后他们还是险胜一下，对方的粉丝此刻都有些愤慨，队员也是面露难色。克莱倒是不介意横冲直撞地走进观众席，对方的，去和他的新晋男朋友浪漫晚餐。  
“你别…这么嚣张。”斯蒂芬有些慌乱，毕竟他周围还有认识他的学生。  
克莱也没做什么，两个人也就顺着人流一起往外走，“和我谈恋爱就这么不值得一提么？”  
“不是”斯蒂芬赶紧解释，“我只是…”  
克莱握住了斯蒂芬的手，“没关系，我会成为一个配得上你的人。”  
斯蒂芬突如其来的吻吓到了克莱，但克莱随后便狠狠地还了回去，他们在工作人员的通道里，但还是被后面下场的几位CSGO队友撞了个结结实实。即便是和敌方谈恋爱，也未免太甜了吧。


End file.
